


Batboys Have No Game

by badassfics



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Choose your own canon, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Slash, Pre-Slash, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassfics/pseuds/badassfics
Summary: “Are you trying to get me to go to family brunch by using horrible pick-up lines?”“No, I’m tyring to ask you out on a date.”





	

“Are you trying to get me to go to family brunch by using horrible pick-up lines?”

 

“No, I’m trying to ask you out on a date.”

 

“Waffles at the manor with your little siblings isn’t a date, it’s the Hunger Games.”

 

Dick couldn’t help but laugh at that. Jason wasn’t exactly wrong about the dangers of taking the last waffle in front of Steph, but how could he know that if he’s never tried it? Jason is missing out on high quality training exercises with that attitude.

 

“I’m not hearing a no, Jason.”

 

“No I will not willingly walk to my death. Well. Not a second time anyway,” Jason grinned at his own joke.

 

Dick found it less funny. But being Dick Grayson, he was undeterred.

 

“You know, you’re probably right. Meeting the family on the first date isn’t a good idea. How ‘bout I just take you to dinner instead?” Dick said, more genuine than Jason knows what to do with.

 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do here, but it sounds like it’ll be more trouble than I need so I’m just gonna…” Jason gestured vaguely off the rooftop they were standing on.

 

“Can you at least take my grappling hook? I don’t want you falling for anyone else,” Dick said with a wink. Which had very little impact considering the fact that his eyes were covered by a domino.

 

“Ugh, I have no idea why people find you charming,” Jason said. And he sung away into the night.

 

“You know,” Dick said to his empty surroundings, “I hate to see him leave, but I sure love watching him go.”

 

***

 

The next time they meet, Jason is taking down half a dozen gun runners in an alley. One of his alleys. As in, one of alley ways he alone patrols because he tries his best to avoid any of the other Bats, lest they ruin Jason’s fun. Despite his valiant efforts, Dick still found a way to bother Jason while he’s working.

 

“Is the sun coming out? Or did you just light up my world?” Nightwing shouted from the rooftop, because apparently he can’t help out in a fight when he’s too busy being a nuisance.

 

“The sun doesn’t rise at 3 in the morning you fucking dork.”

 

Dick finally decided to join the fray just as Jason knocked out the last thug. He made climbing down three stories look like choreography. The fucker.

 

“So is not helping out when a group of armed men are attacking me a romantic gesture to you?”

 

“Sorry, I was just enjoying the view for a moment. It’s hard to resist watching you get physical,” Dick said, and Jason didn’t need to see under his domino to know that Dick was leering openly.

 

Jason chose to tie up the unconscious men rather than dignify that with a response. Trying to figure out what Dick’s intentions are is too confusing. It’s even harder to decide how he feels about it, so careful diversion and looking busy it is.

 

“It doesn’t seem like you needed my help anyway,” Dick continued. “You even kept them alive! Is this a present for me?”

 

That’s what this is really about then. That got offensive far too quickly, which fucking _hell_ , describes Jason’s love life pretty accurately. Not that Dick is actually involved with Jason’s love life. At all. More like Dick is newest and most notable addition to the long list of bad ideas that Jason Todd periodically entertains within the confines of his head, and if recent events deluded him into thinking that this bad idea might actually be a bad possibility, no one else has to know.

 

Dammit, since when has a few bad lines gotten him this worked up. He needs to say something before Dick starts getting the wrong idea.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself Big Bird.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it Little Wing,” Dick said. And then he decided to come closer because personal space is apparently a hindrance to keeping estranged vigilantes on a short leash.

 

A gentle hand landed on Jason’s shoulder, and even with Dick standing totally harmless by his side, it all felt a bit patronizing.

 

“I know we don’t have the best history, so I don’t really know how to say this. But I’m just, glad. Glad that you found your own way in this crazy messed up life of ours, and you did it without needing anyone’s approval. I’m not here to make sure you stay on track; I want you to know that I trust you,” Dick continued.

 

Jason had no clue how to respond to that. So he didn’t. He just threw a meaningful look to Dick behind both his masks and held that gaze while planning his retreat.

 

He was just about to grapple onto the roof when he had a crazy impulse.

 

“I’ll see you around,” Jason decided.

 

Then he left to decipher how the hell felt about Dick fucking Grayson in peace.

 

***

 

Jason shouldn’t have been too surprised to see Dick later on that week. After all it was a slow night, and Dick is always looking for trouble.

 

On the other hand, Jason was taking a little break.

 

He doesn’t know when this started, but lately he can’t pass by Crime Alley without making a visit. Sentimentality apparently suits him. It must have shown in Jason’s demeanor because Dick dropped in without his usual cheesy line. Weird that Jason was looking forward to hearing it.

 

“Did you know this is where it all started?” Jason asks.

 

“This place was the start of a lot of things,” Dick affirmed.

 

Jason supposes that’s true. But one incident stands out the most to him, as it always will. From where he’s standing, it’s hard to tell that things are so different now; Jason doesn’t think much has actually changed.

 

“Yeah but I only care about being able to steal some cool tires.”

 

“Well you must have been a really good thief,” Dick said. And somehow he got into Jason’s field of vision. For some unknown reason, Jason got the sense that something new is also going to start in Crime Alley all over again.

 

“...because you stole my heart,” Dick finished with a cheeky grin.

 

Jason couldn’t help it; he laughed despite himself.

 

“You’re a little shit, you know that?”

 

“Well, yeah I’m really trying to get your attention here.”

 

This would be a great time to ask what Dick meant by that, but Jason felt something like fear at the thought of it. There isn’t anything left to blame it on. How the hell do you figure out someone who isn’t even hiding?

 

“Little Wing… have dinner with me. I don’t know how to be more upfront with this.”

 

Jason let out a breath. There’s no more games to play; this is really happening. And he’s… oddly okay with that.

 

“Yeah Dickie. I, uh, I’ll have dinner with you.”

 

Dick’s grin lit up the whole damn city

 

***

 

“Why does Todd get to sit next to Grayson?”

 

“Because he’s the only one who can stop me from dunking you into the bowl of jam, brat.”

 

“Master Jason, please refrain from contaminating the spread. And Master Damian, try not to alienate your siblings; we’re all very glad to have the whole family present, aren’t we?”

 

The two backed down at that, but Dick still felt a little on edge. It might be typical behavior for Jason and Damian, that doesn’t mean it won’t scare Jason off. Dick was kinda hoping he’d stick around.

 

His fears were eased slightly when Jason met his gaze and gave a small smile. Eased _slightly_.

 

“Are you okay Dick? You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet,” Tim asked.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine,” Dick responded. Somehow, he thinks Tim won’t be convinced.

 

But that’s a small concern in light of the knowing look Cass is sending him. When she senses his eyes on her, she curls a small smile and nods discretely at Jason. It’s terrifying to think that she can read right through them, but Dick appreciates the support all the same.

 

Dick is taken out of this micro-conversation by the faint buzz of his phone.

 

**From: Little Wing**

**  
** **[11:46 AM]**

**You know, if you’re feeling down**

 

**(...)**

 

A glance to the side reveals that Jason must be typing one handed under the table, because he doesn’t look like he’s on his phone at all.

 

**From: Little Wing**

**  
** **[11:46 AM]**

**I’m always here to feel you up. ;)**

 

Dick couldn’t hold in the small chuckle that Jason inspired. That got Tim and Steph to exchange questioning glances, but it was Steph that seemed to catch on first.

 

“What’s got you so happy all of sudden? A hot date lined up for tonight?” she asked, with a little less teasing in her tone than Dick was comfortable with. Next to her, Cass whispered something that made Steph’s eyebrows quirk up. Both Batgirls shoot a knowing look at Dick simultaneously. Dick wants to retract his earlier appreciation for Cass.

 

“Yeah Dick, got a hot date lined up?” Jason said with a shit-eating grin.

 

“No, I wouldn’t exactly call it that,” Dick glared.

 

The two of them both agreed earlier on that they’d prefer to wait before telling anyone else about this… thing that they have going on. Jason just likes being difficult.

 

“Well, whatever it is, it sure’s got you excited huh?” Steph said with an equally annoying, shit-eating grin on her face.

 

Dick gave up on trying to glare send looks of disapproval subtly at two people and instead sighed in resignation.

 

“I am happy for you, brother,” Cass said. Cass is Dick’s favorite person. Cass deserves all the appreciation in the world.

 

“Thanks Cass,” Dick said. He was happy for himself too. The situation might be new, might be a bit fragile, but it’s worth being happy about.

 

He must not have been the only one who thought so, because Dick felt Jason’s hand gently squeeze his own under the table.

 

It was Dick's favorite family brunch yet.

 

***

 

“Bruce thinks I’m straight. Wanna help me prove him wrong?”

 

“Jason, pick-up lines are supposed to come before the sex. Not after.”

 

They were at Jason’s downtown safe-house, which at this point was really a designated rendezvous spot for almost every night after their separate patrols. Dick smiled. Jason was bathed in the late-morning sunlight peaking through the curtains, and he was looking down at Dick with that look of affection Dick’s gotten so used to lately.

 

“Well what if I’m ready for another round?”

 

“Then you’d have to make me breakfast first. Then we’ll see based on how well you fry bacon.”

 

“Wow you’re difficult in the mornings. And don’t say that like I’ve never cooked for you, asshole. You love my bacon,” Jason huffed. But his smile peaked through, so it looked more like endearment rather than frustration.

 

“I guess I do love your bacon.”

 

“That’s more like it,” Jason said, kissing Dick’s filling him with a rush of emotion.

 

As Dick watched him walk off to start breakfast, he couldn’t help but think.

 

 _Yeah, this is definitely what love feels like_.

 

***

 

Jason has a problem.

 

It’s been almost three months dating -Christ he has a _boyfriend_ , this is too fucking new for him- Dick and he hasn’t said “I love you”.

 

Not usually a problem for Jason because, hey! Look at that, he’s _never been in love before now_.

 

And Dick, _fucking Dick_ , says it like it’s some sort of greeting.

 

But Jason wants to. God the idea is _terrifying_ , but he actually wants to do it. He doesn't want to leave Dick guessing, or shit, thinking that Jason doesn’t love him because he really does.

 

He just needs to find a way to say it.

 

Jason should get his chance any moment now, since Dick is on his way home. Which okay yeah, they’ve been practically living together for over a month and he can’t say what he thinks every time he watches Dick come through the door, isn’t that pathetic?

 

He’s so caught up in this mini-battle with himself that he almost doesn’t hear the window open. Almost. Part of him wishes he didn’t hear, but now isn’t the time to forget years of training.

 

“Little Wing! There you are, I was looking for my welcome-home kiss,” Dick teased.

 

Jason didn’t have the brainpower to respond to that, so he just did his job and kissed his man like he hasn’t been panicking for the whole night. The familiarity of their kiss gave Jason a little confidence.

 

“How was patrol?” he asked, hopefully not sounding too off from normal.

 

“Good. Exhausting. Have you eaten? Because I’m ready to just shower and sleep until next week,” Dick responded.

 

No, Jason hasn’t eaten but there is no way he has any appetite right now.

 

“Yeah, I’ll put your gear away while you go shower then.”

 

“Aww thanks Jay, I love you,” Dick said, and it is so easy for him that Jason is nervous all over again.

 

But who knows when he’ll get the nerve next time, so Jason just decides to go for it.

 

“I, umm, I…”

 

Shit on a stick.

 

Dick looks like he’s trying very hard to keep a neutral expression. That makes Jason panic more.

 

“Ahem. I, uh, I’m glad… I wasn’t an organ donor. This way… I can give you my heart.”

Dick blinks. And then he tries really, really hard not to let the disappointment show on his face.

 

“Haha, how long have you been holding that one in? Okay, I really need a shower, but thanks Jay, I’m glad they didn’t cut parts of you out from your body when you died, too.”

 

Shit. Dick is turning away, and Jason is the worst person in this fucking space sector.

 

“Wait that’s not- I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that…” Jason Todd is a goddamn _mess_.

 

“It’s fine, Jason,” Dick said, and he didn’t even try to hide the ‘Jason Peter Todd you done fucked up’ in his voice at all.

 

Then he was really walking away this time which is not good, in fact Jason’s pretty sure that if he lets Dick walk away it’ll be the biggest mistake of his life.

 

“I love you!”

 

Dick’s head snapped back.

 

“Wait, fuck, I didn’t mean to shout at you. Shit just let me-”

 

Dick didn’t let him. Instead he jumped on Jason and was barely caught because of Jason’s reflexes.

 

“I love you too! Oh my god, Jay, I love you too,” Dick said as he peppered Jason’s face with kisses.

 

“Hey slow down there, I thought you wanted to take a shower,” Jason laughed.

 

“Come with me! Like hell you’re getting out of my sight tonight.”

 

“Okay, but only because I love you.”

 

Dick didn’t respond to that, he just kissed Jason harder and let his smile show through.

 

Not too bad of a reaction, in Jason’s opinion.

  
In fact, he thinks he’s going to be saying that for a long time.


End file.
